


Hind-Sight

by EpicOfMe



Series: Have Some Hot Cocoa with Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOfMe/pseuds/EpicOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some one shots, with the occasional muli-chapter, that I dreamed up. If any of them came from a prompt or a fandom I'll indicate it in the notes. Feed-back would be amazing... please leave some. Even to tell me it sucks. I want to know what you think. Also, if you have any ideas or prompts you would like to see here, let me know. I'll write it up just for you XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hind-Sight

They sat on a shelf too high for small hands to reach, but low enough to see. They collected dust so thick that she couldn’t see what color they were. But their lenses were crystal clear and unblemished. They looked right back at her as if there was a pair of eyes behind them, beckoning her to pick them up. 

She had been told that they were dangerous and to never touch them, that they were responsible for the deaths of many, many people. She couldn’t believe all the things she heard, though. If it was all true, then why were they placed where anyone could just happen by?

Some days, she would sit in front of them and talk to them. Sometimes, they would talk back and beg her for more. They told her that all the things said about them were true and that she should stay away. She didn’t believe them. 

How could such a lonely looking pair of glasses possibly be so destructive?

She found out on the day of her eighteenth birthday. 

Her parents had thrown a party for her. She was happy and loved. What more could she want? She wanted the glasses. That had been the only thing she had wanted. Her parents tried to dissuade her, but she remained firm. They gave in to her and made their last mistake. They took her to the shelf and said, “Pick them up.”

She did. She brushed them off. She placed them on her nose. Suddenly, she saw the most horrific things. Her head started to spin and, abruptly, she saw nothing. 

When she woke up, she was standing in the same place in front of the shelf. She turned to her parents, but they weren’t there. She looked all around her. 

There was nothing.


End file.
